This grant was a special instrument grant to be used to expand the capability of the Middle Atlantic NMR facility by having two free standing NMR instruments operating 200 and 360 MHz for protons respectively instead of the original combined 180-360 MHz instrument. The facility serves many users for a large variety of problems involving many different nuclei.